Fall For You
by therealmax
Summary: An epic must-read for all Maximum Ride lovers. What would happen if Fang left unexpectedly, but comes back. He has a surprise for Max... what is it? does she forgive him? Certain Fax.


**A/N: Hi guys!!!! This is only my second fanfic so go easy on me. It will probably only be a one off depending on the response. It's part songfic so sorry if the lyrics are wrong. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to all of you guys out there who have ever been stuffed around by a bully. My friend had a bit of a tough time today so, let's rise and STAND UP AGAINST BULLIES. WE CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE.**

Max's P.O.V

*Flashback*

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I don't wanna do this anymore." Fang said. "Why?!" I asked, panicking. "What about us?!" I said, gesturing to the Flock. "You'll be fine, Max." he said, then flew off into the darkness

*end of flashback*

It was the worst feeling ever. Knowing that my best friend had left me and I'd probably never see him again. I had missed him so much.

*Flashback*

I sat on my bed at my mom's house, sobbing for hours. Not stopping to eat or drink at all. I wasn't going to get any sleep that night, the pain was too overwhelming. _It's like he took a part of me with him when he left and I'll never get it back. Never get him back_. I thought.

*End of Flashback*

Even though I missed him so much, I was still very angry at him. How could he do this to me? To us? Weren't we enough for him? I felt like I could hug him and kick him at the same time. We didn't even know where he had gone or why. Couldn't he have owed us that much? Owed me that much?

He came back about a month ago and I have barely even spoken to him. He hasn't told us where he went, what he did, why he left. I'm not sure I had given him a chance. I was so mad at him and I was still in shock that he had ever left us in the first place..

"Max, what do you think, an exploding soufflé or jelly?" Iggy asked a little too seriously. He thinks that exploding food is our new secret weapon. How we get Erasers and Flyboys to eat it, I have no clue.

"Um, probably the soufflé?" I replied, my fingers intertwined in Angel's hair. It's what I'd been doing to keep myself occupied, braiding Angel's hair. It kept my mind off other- unpleasant things.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." Nudge said as she strolled into the kitchen. "Jelly? Cool." Nudge said as she dug a spoonful out of the mould. "Nudge!! Don't!!." Iggy screeched as he knocked the spoon of explosive jelly out of her hand. "Geez, you could've just told me it wasn't ready yet." Nudge said as she strutted out of the room.

We sat down and ate a very delicious bake dinner (Which, I'm glad to say, didn't consist of any explosive jelly). Fang strolled in. "I wanna show you guys something." He said. I hated it when he did that. Acted like nothing had happened. Like nothing was wrong.

Before I could protest, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were out the door with Fang in the lead. "Don't worry, you'll like it." Iggy said. "Oh so you know what's going on and I don't?!" I yelled, annoyed. Iggy chuckled. "Come on." He said.

The night air felt great against my skin, I admit. But I was worried. What if it was a trap and Fang and the others didn't know? Erasers could jump out at any second. But having the time to think out in the open air got me, well, thinking. I was thinking about the whole thing with Fang. It had been a whole month and I hadn't even gotten any answers. There was so much left unsaid.

"Fang I need to talk to you. Now." I said. He just shook his head. "Fang. Now." I demanded. He looked at me this time, but still shook his head. "I'll go home." I threatened. "Fine." He sighed. "We're going down for a bit." I said to the Flock.

We landed in a nearby field. I cornered Fang away from the Flock. "First"- "Max." Fang interrupted. "I've been trying to tell you for a while"- He said slowly. "I love you more than a sister, and I think you feel the same." He paused and looked at me. "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!! I DON'T." I said furiously. "Max"- Fang said. "No Fang!!, I hate you!" I shouted.

Fang stared at me for a moment. For a second his normally emotionless face showed hurt. I had hurt him. Then they went back to normal, and he took off into the night, again. "Are we still going?" Angel thought to me. "I don't know where he went, and besides. No." I thought through sobs. "I know where he went." Angel persisted, "How does everyone know what's happening but me?!" I said out loud. "I'm a mind reader, remember." Angel said. Oh yeah, that. "Fine." I said in defeat.

I walked over to the Flock. "We'll see you up there in a minute." Iggy said to the Flock. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge did as they told. Iggy came over and hugged me. It was out of character but it was nice. Still holding me, he said "It's okay." I broke into a whole new round of tears. "Everything is going to be fine, Max." He said.

When we were flying to this unknown location, Iggy kept watching over me. What can I say? He's a great brother. That's when it caught my eye. A lit up building in the middle of nowhere. When we got closer, I realised there was some kind of Battle of the Bands thing going on. There were two separate stages with all the lighting and everything, and a crowd of people was starting to gather around them.

Was this my huge surprise?? I mean it looked cool but, that was really it???. Fang was nowhere to be seen. Of course. "He'll be hear soon." Iggy said with a smile on his face.

The first band came out. There was a blond guy with spiky hair and skinny jeans on the drums, a guy with a mohawk on guitar. A guy with really short hair and a bunch of tattoos was playing piano, and a tallish guy with longer black hair was singing lead. Wait a second. _Fang?!_ No way. He was in a band?? He could sing? Although, I never really thought about asking him, you know, growing up in cages and all.

Then the pain hit. Oh yeah. The fight. He probably hated me now.

The piano started playing to a melody I'd never heard before. And this will probably be the weirdest sentence I'll ever speak, but, Fang started singing.

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _that's ironic._  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind _ I've tried. He looked at me as he sang. Then looked away again._

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find _haha. Totally true._  
You're impossible to find _He looked at me again_.

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger _I did._  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start _Me too._

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind _I won't anymore._

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep _I already do._

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find _His gaze lingered on me. That did it. I started crying again._

I couldn't believe it. That song was so relevant. And whoa, that boy _definitely _could sing, I couldn't believe I'd never known before now. I realised I'd heard it before, but it was _so_ different when Fang was singing it. For me.

Realisation had hit. I loved Fang. There was no maybe or question about it. I always had. I just had to be so stubborn, didn't I? all it took was one song and I knew!! How come he couldn't have done that earlier.

Fang came off stage and I ran through the crowd, straight to him. He crushed me in a bear hug, then pulled away and kissed me. "There was a reason I had to leave- but I'll tell you later, 'cos I've kinda gotta go up there." He said. "Wait. I didn't know you could sing?!" I said. He smiled one of his brightens-up-my-whole-day smiles and climbed back on stage.

The second song was Thnks Fr The Mmrs by Fallout Boy. The only reason I had any idea what the song was, was because of a little thing called the radio. You should check it out sometime.

Sure, I may have been just a teensy bit biased, but I thought he sang it better than Fallout Boy. Another thing that shocked me was that he was a really good performer, too. He wasn't all strong and silent type when he was up there.

The flight home was great, but I was dying to know what made Fang leave us, even though I knew now that there had to be a good reason for him to leave us. He wouldn't have just up and left like I had assumed before.

"Okay. Itex contacted me through my laptop, and they said they knew where we were. If I told anyone, they said they would send out their latest generation of Omegas to 'forcefully' take us out of the picture. I don't know why they wanted me, but they did. So I left." Fang paused and looked at us . "So I turned myself over to the School like they told me to. And it turns out they wanted to try and 'enhance' my vision like Iggy. I had been planning to break out and I obviously wouldn't be able to do that if the surgery went ahead, so after 3 months of the usual stuff, I broke out." Fang stopped. Nudge stared with her mouth wide open, so shocked she couldn't speak for once. I probably looked similar. Not only by the fact that Fang had been back at the School. THE SCHOOL for the past 3 months, but also by the fact that that was probably the longest speech he had ever made.

"I'm so sorry." I said, hugging him and burying my head in his chest. "It's okay. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, I thought it wasn't safe"- he looked at me. "Are you _crying?_" He asked, surprised. "The mighty Maximum Ride?" Fang mocked. "Shut up." I replied, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

And at that, I knew everything was back to normal. Mostly.

**A/N: What do you think?? do you like?? Please let me know. Have YOU been bullied before?? If you have, then MAKE A STAND. DON'T PUT UP WITH IT. AND TELL SOMEONE. Review if you are against bullies or, you know, want to review the story, too.**


End file.
